<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Hold My Hand by TheSouthernMoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831776">Just Hold My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSouthernMoons/pseuds/TheSouthernMoons'>TheSouthernMoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-On!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSouthernMoons/pseuds/TheSouthernMoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu and Mio have been friends basically forever, and they've always supported each other. Will they always be friends, or will other feelings eventually surface?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How It All Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Grade School</em>
</p><p>It was first day of 2<sup>nd</sup> grade, and Ritsu Tainaka couldn’t have been more excited. So many other kids to meet and become friends with! She sat at her desk, tawny bangs pushed back by a yellow headband. The little tot was kicking her legs back and forth, humming a tune all her own. She glanced around, looking for someone to talk to when in walked an angel. At least, that’s what she looked like. Black hair straight down her back, cool grey eyes, and a face that would make a painter jealous, Ritsu just couldn’t believe how pretty this girl was.</p><p>           </p><p>“Hi, I’m Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka! Your hair is so pretty!” she belted as she bounded over, bouncing up and down at the girl’s desk. “What’s your name?” Startled, the raven-haired girl jumped and stuttered out a reply.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m M-M-Mio,” she muttered, looking down and her desk, going red in the face. “Mio Akiyama.” Suddenly, she felt a hand grab at her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoaa, it’s even softer than I thought it would be! Everyone look, look how nice Mio’s hair is!” Ritsu laughed and laughed as she played with the now trembling girl’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahhh, stop it, stop, stop!” she cried, running from the room covering her ears, tears in her eyes. Ritsu just stood there looking on, confused. She couldn’t understand why Mio was so upset; she would love to have such pretty hair, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of the next several weeks, Mio and Ritsu would have these sorts of encounters again and again, whether it was about Mio being left-handed, or the pretty dress she wore to school that day. They always ended the same, with Mio crying and embarrassed and Ritsu not understanding what exactly was going wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Then, in late spring, there was an announcement: the class was going on a field trip, and they were going to the zoo! Everyone was super excited, especially Ritsu. The zoo was an amazing place, filled with incredible creatures big and small that defied imagination. For the next week, Ritsu was even more of a bundle of energy, if that was possible. Apparently, she forgot how to walk, seeing how she ran and skipped everywhere, driving her parents quite crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the day came, and Ritsu had to be sat next to the teacher because she just could not sit still and was being quite a nuisance. The rest of the class barely acted better; most of them were just eight years old, after all. Once the bus arrived, the class poured out in front of the main gate and were immediately corralled into a block by the teacher and the other chaperones. After a quick head count, they were off.</p><p> </p><p>The zoo was amazing! There were giraffes and elephants and monkeys and more, so much more that Ritsu had no idea where to even look next. She was certain that nothing would ever live up to that day as long as she lived.</p><p> </p><p>Mio, however, was having a horrible day. It was terribly hot, the animals were big and scary, and some of them were incredibly loud. Wandering around by herself made things even worse, but she was far too shy to ask anyone to keep her company, and she had gotten separated from her class a little while ago. Scared and alone, Mio walked around, trying to find anyone she knew, when she came upon the lion exhibit.</p><p> </p><p>Mio didn’t realize it immediately, of course. She was too distracted by the panic she’d been feeling for the past hour to look up from the ground. It was only when she bumped into the glass wall looking into the lion’s den that she ventured a glance above her feet. Staring right back at her was a huge lion whose mane must’ve been bigger than Mio herself. Tears welling up in her eyes, she started backing up, when the lion yawned. Of course, this is a normal thing that lion’s do, but to the tiny child in front of it, all she saw was this giant killing machine open its mouth wide while staring her down. For Mio, this was the last straw, and she started crying, crouched on the ground, eyes closed and hands clasped in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple minutes of this, Mio heard a voice call out to her. “Miiiooo, are you okay?” Sniffling, she looked up to see Ritsu, the girl who had teased her so often since school started, bending down to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away, Ritsu. You’re just gonna make fun of me again.” Mio choked out between sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Ritsu was taken aback. “Make fun of you? I’ve never made fun of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop lying, Ritsu. You always make fun of me for my hair or my clothes or being left-handed. I don’t like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Ritsu was really confused now. “I love those things about you, Mio. I talk about you so much because I think you’re the coolest person in the world!” She beamed as she said this, shining brighter than the sun behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You think I’m cool?” Now Mio was the confused one.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course, you’re awesome! Now what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“The lions scare me.” Turning red, as she usually did, Mio looked back at the ground. “Actually, most of these animals are scaring me. They’re all so big and loud and scary. I don’t like it here.” She was back to softly sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu crouched down and extended her arm. “Just hold my hand, Mio.” Mio looked up at the smiling girl and suddenly felt breathless again, though this time it was for a different reason. “I’ll protect you from the scary animals.” She smiled that incredible smile again. Mio took the short haired girl’s hand, and immediately she felt better. They stood up and started walking away from the lions.</p><p> </p><p>“Do fish scare you, Mio? I saw some pretty ones over near the back of the zoo, d’you wanna go see them?” Ritsu swung their connected hands to and fro as they walked, and as Mio wiped away the last of her tears with her free hand, she smiled for the first time they had met.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I love fish! Let’s go!” The pair hurried over to the fish, Ritsu skipping and half pulling Mio, who had to run to keep up. The sound of their laughter filled the air as they went, spending the rest of the day attached by their little fingers, not letting go for a second.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Middle School</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Saturday nights are for sleepovers. At least, they are for Mio and Ritsu. It had been that way for years, ever since the day they became friends at the zoo. Switching houses every week, the unlikely pair had pretty much become inseparable. Mio tended to cling to Ritsu these days, following the spunky girl everywhere, even if she was scared. Ritsu, for her part, loved having Mio go along with whatever she wanted, though she was careful to not push things further than Mio could take. As much fun as she had teasing her, Ritsu was terrified of losing her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>On this particular Saturday night, they were staying at Mio’s house, watching movies. “Ooh, Mio, here’s a good one for us to watch.” Ritsu grinned as she whipped out a horror movie with zombies on the cover.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>WHACK!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Owwwww Mio, that hurt!” she mumbled as she rubbed the now tender spot on the back of her head. Mio turned her head sharply away, arms crossed and face screwed up into a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmph,” she huffed. “You told me that if you ever went too far, I could set you straight, and so I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t think you’d develop such a deadly shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only to be expected, Ritsu” Mio giggled. “You do give me plenty of practice, after all.” Ritsu leaned her head back on Mio’s bed and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ughh, fine. What do you want to watch instead?” But, right as Mio was about to respond, her bedroom door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls, the bath is ready, you two can use it. We’re gonna head out. Mio, there are drinks in the fridge and snacks in the pantry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thanks Mom. Have fun with the neighbors,” Mio replied. “You go first, Ritsu. You’re the guest.”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu waved her off. “Nah, you go first Mio. I teased you a lot tonight, it’s only fair.” Mio shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you insist.” She grabbed a towel and her pajamas and walked off to the bathroom. Ritsu watched her leave, and then as soon as the door closed, she sat forward and buried her head in her hands, mumbling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid, stupid Ritsu. You went too far again.” Dragging her hands across her face, she rolled over and face planted on to the edge of the bed. “There’s no way she actually likes me. Mio is just way too nice. I’m sure she just can’t bring herself to tell me to leave her alone.” She worried about this every now and then, especially after she received a good smacking. These kinds of thoughts circled around her head, and eventually Mio came back wearing her purple sleep clothes, towel wrapped around her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Your turn, Ritsu,” she said as she sat down on her bead, rubbing the towel on her hair. Ritsu slowly stood up and grabbed her stuff, heading off to the bathroom. After she washed up, she let herself sink deep into the bathtub, blowing bubbles as her mouth submerged into the hot water. As much as she tried, Ritsu just couldn’t stop feeling bad. She knew she shouldn’t tease Mio so much, especially since she didn’t like it, but for whatever reason, seeing Mio blushing all embarrassed just made her look so cute that Ritsu wanted to just squeeze her. Of course, she never got to since Mio always smacked her upside the head before she could do it.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu deserved it, she knew that. She went too far too often, and it was her idea for Mio to hit her whenever she crossed the line, but that didn’t make it easier. Not wanting to think more about it at that moment, she let her mind wander until she was done with her bath. Almost as soon as she finished dressing, she heard a crack of thunder. “Huh, I guess it started raining,” she thought to herself. She didn’t think much more, though, as almost immediately, a piercing scream rang through the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio?” Ritsu was very worried. What could possibly have scared Mio so much? Surely she didn’t turn the zombie movie on for herself. She ran back up to Mio’s room and threw open the door, but she couldn’t see Mio anywhere. Confused, Ritsu walked into the room. “Mio? You in here?” Straining her ears, she noticed a faint whimpering coming from the pile of blankets in the corner of Mio’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BANG!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another boom of thunder shook the room, and Ritsu heard Mio scream again, coming again from the blankets. Suddenly, she remembered Mio telling her about her biggest fears a couple years before.</p><p> </p><p>……..</p><p> </p><p>“You’re scared of mice Mio? But they’re soooo cute!” Ritsu exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they aren’t,” Mio returned. “They’re small and sneaky and dirty and live in holes. I don’t want anything to do with them.” Ritsu laughed at Mio’s childish declaration and pressed further.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you have any REASONABLE fears, then?” she jabbed, edging closer to Mio.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I-I’m scared of thunder…” she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Thunder?” Ritsu cocked her head to the side slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thunder. It’s so loud and it shakes my room when I’m trying to sleep. I’m so scared it’s gonna set my house on fire or something!” she yelled, turning around and covering her face. Ritsu put a hand on her shoulder and stroked her hair with the other.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Mio. That’s a perfectly normal thing to be scared of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Mio sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“Really.”</p><p> </p><p>……..</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ritsu remembered, she sprang into action. Running around the room, she grabbed Mio’s stuffed bunny, her CD player, and a stack of her favorite albums. She then crawled on to the bed and started speaking softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio? It’s me, Mio. It’s Ritsu.” In response, she got sniffles and a little movement out of the blanket pile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ritsu?” Mio was very quiet, and clearly hoarse from crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me. I’m gonna come under the blankets with you, okay?” The blankets shifted, and a small opening appeared. Ritsu grabbed the stuff and joined the frightened girl in her safe cloth bunker.</p><p> </p><p>“Ritsu?” Mio asked. “What’s all this?” Ritsu squirmed, a little embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s stuff you like,” she replied sheepishly. “I wanted to make you feel better.” She shoved the bunny at Mio and turned on the CD player, putting a disc in and pressing play. Mio blushed at Ritsu’s actions. She knew she wasn’t actually a mean-spirited girl, but this was much nicer than she was used to being treated by her friend. As she thought this, she felt Ritsu’s hand slip into her own, squeezing it tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just hold my hand. We’ll get you through this, Mio. You’ll be okay.” It was hard to tell under the blankets, but Mio could swear Ritsu was blushing as well.</p><p> </p><p>And so the night went, the girls huddling together under the blankets, changing the CD every time an album ended, whispering and laughing about everything and nothing. When Mio’s parents got home and checked on the pair, they opened the door to see them sleeping quietly, leaning against each other in the corner of the bed with the blanket pile half hanging off them, their fingers interlaced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First Year of High School</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, things just aren't ok. Family troubles, test anxiety, romantic woes, there's a lot the typical high schooler worries about on a daily basis. For Mio Akiyama, none of those were the problem she currently faced.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mio had to go onstage.</p><p> </p><p>And sing.</p><p> </p><p>In front of basically the entire school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yui, the guitarist and lead singer, had practiced far too much the previous week and really strained her voice, and now Mio had to stand in for her. As she stood in the prep room beside the stage, she was trying to decide if she wanted to be cremated and put in an urn or buried in a grave. Never before had she been so terrified her life would end. Her bandmates, however, were either unaware of the incredible danger she faced, or they had long since come to terms with her imminent death. Either way, Mio felt very alone at the moment. Mugi, the pianist, was preparing tea, as she always was, in the corner with her electric kettle. Yui was messing around with Ritsu, laughing and bouncing about as per usual.</p><p> </p><p>Considering how blasé everyone else was being, Mio quickly started to freak out even more. Breathing became difficult. Her vision was blurring. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she doubled over against the wall, finding it hard to stand. She was freaking out, badly. Then, just before she lost consciousness, she felt several pairs of arms wrap around her and lift her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio, are you okay?” Mugi asked in her sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do this, Mio! I know you can!!” Yui croaked as best she could.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu just hugged Mio tighter, pressing her face into the tall girl’s shoulder and petting her hair. After a couple minutes, Mio felt her breathing ease and her sight clear up. Straightening up, she looked to her friends and smiled, though she was still panting slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine now. Thanks a ton, guys.” She was met with three smiles beaming back at her. “If you all believe in me, I’m sure that I can do this.” Yui and Mugi cheered for Mio and went back to fiddle with their instruments. Ritsu, however stayed back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mio?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? What is it, Ritsu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I-… I’m proud of you for doing this.” She toed the ground nervously, and Mio could swear that her face was turning pinker and pinker as she spoke. “Just earlier this year, you would never have sung in front of the four of us, and now you’re doing it for a concert at the festival.” Mio winced when she said this.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Ritsu, don’t remind me. I just forgot about that, and I was hoping to keep it that way until we had to go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry Mio,” she muttered, looking at the ground. “I’m serious, though. I’m really proud of you. And, ub, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe sleep over tonight to celebrate?” The tawny-haired girl looked up at her raven-headed friend, hope shining in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mio softened when Ritsu gave her that look, just like she always did. Ritsu could be so cute sometimes. “Just me? You don’t want to invite the other girls?” She smirked a little, reveling in Ritsu’s sudden shyness. She finally understood why Ritsu found teasing her so much.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking, y’know, since we’ve been friends for basically forever, and this is about you, it would be nice if it could be just us.” She was more than a little red now, and she found it hard to look Mio in her cool, grey, <em>beautiful</em> eyes. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I-If you want to invite them, we can.”</p><p> </p><p>And Mio, scared silly Mio, actually laughed. “No, no, that’s okay Ritsu. I’d love for it to just be us. I would never have done any of this without you, after all.” She smiled and gave Ritsu a quick hug, then turned around and went over to her bass. Ritsu let out a huge sigh and looked back at Mio and Yui, both of whom giggled and shot Ritsu a thumbs up. Yui even winked. About then, a student council representative came over to the band.</p><p> </p><p>“Light Music Club, you’re up. Get on stage and get your instruments ready, you have 5 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>After quickly setting up, the band huddled together for a pep talk.</p><p> </p><p>“We got this, guys,” Yui’s hoarse voice barely came out, and it made the other girls laugh. “I know we’re all a little scared, but we practiced out butts off for this. We’re gonna kill it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!” Mugi, Mio, and Ritsu yelled in agreement, and the huddle broke. Quickly, before Mio waled away, Ritsu reached for her hand, and took it in hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t hold your hand, not this time, Mio,” she said quietly and grinned at her oldest friend.  “You have to do this on your own.” Mio smiled back with a confidence that Ritsu wasn’t used to.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Ritsu. But I’m gonna pretend you’re holding it the whole time.” Ritsu squeezed Mio’s hand. Mio squeezed back, hard, telling Ritsu she was more nervous than she let on. “Well, let’s go! We have a concert to put on.”</p><p> </p><p>They scrambled to their instruments as the curtain raised. The bright stage lights immediately made them sweat, but at least they were bright enough that they couldn’t see the crowd. The four girls stood breathless for a second, entranced, when they were shocked out of it by Ritsu clicking her sticks together.</p><p> </p><p>“One, two, three, four, one, two, three!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Later that night</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ritsu paced around her room, panicking. The concert had gone wonderfully; they all played well, and Mio had sung perfectly. According to Ritsu, anyway. The way her hair shook as she sang, swaying back and forth, with a corona of stage lights shining around her. Now, more than ever, Ritsu was convinced she was an angel.</p><p> </p><p>And as it so happened, that very angel was on her way to Ritsu’s house to stay over for the night. Ritsu was basically falling apart at the seams. It didn’t matter that this must have been at least the 300<sup>th</sup> time they’d had a sleepover. This time, Ritsu had specifically asked her over with <em>implications</em>, and she had no idea what Mio would think of that. Sure, she had smiled when she said yes, but Mio was pretty dense about these things. Ritsu would know; she’d been sending signals for the last three years at least, and Mio never picked up on any one of them.</p><p> </p><p>While Ritsu was having herself a good old freak out, Mio had walked over with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. When she rang the doorbell, Ritsu practically jumped through the roof. She slapped herself about and ran downstairs to greet Mio.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio, hey! Long time no see! How are you?” Ritsu cringed at her own lame joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Ritsu, we saw each other just earlier today.” Mio sighed. Normally she wouldn’t be disappointed in her best friend’s jokes, but she’d heard this one particularly often, and it had gotten quite stale. She stood there for a beat. “Well, can I come in? It’s a little cold out here.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course! Sorry sorry sorry…” She stuttered and bowed away from the door. Mio raised an eyebrow as she walked inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Ritsu, are you okay? You seem... off. Different than you were at the concert.” Ritsu jumped a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah… I’m fine. I guess the performance nerves are just catching up with me late. You know how it is, some people bottle it up and let it all out after the fact.” Mio thought Ritsu was being unusually sheepish, but she had a point. She probably wanted this sleepover to help her unwind. That was something Mio could understand. She followed Ritsu up to her room.</p><p> </p><p>As the night went on, Mio became more and more certain that something was bothering Ritsu, but she couldn’t tell what. It just wasn’t a normal sleepover. Typically, she would have whacked Ritsu in the head at least twice by this time of the night, but she’d been remarkably quiet and tame. No scary surprises, no jokes about Mio’s wide assortment of fears, nothing. She just responded in short sentences to whatever Mio asked, pink in the face and never looking her in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“…ritsu … Ritsu… Ritsu!!” Ritsu startled and looked up to find Mio inches from her face. “Are you okay Ritsu? You’re all red and you’re having trouble paying attention. This isn’t like you.” She knelt forward and pressed her forehead against Ritsu’s, causing the shorter girl to stiffen up like a board. Mio was suddenly <em>so very close</em> to her<em>.</em> “You’re very warm as well. Do you have a fever? Are you sick?”</p><p> </p><p>"M-M-Maybe,” Ritsu was stuttering. “I’ll go downstairs and take some medicine. You just wait here.” She jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Mio confused on the floor. She let herself collapse against Ritsu’s bed and closed her eyes, hoping her friend wasn’t too sick. Ritsu was always so clingy when she was sick, and though Mio was always happy to help, she was exhausted after the concert earlier that day. When she opened her eyes, she caught a glimpse of an envelope under Ritsu’s table, and it looked like it had her name on it.</p><p> </p><p>Mio reached out and grabbed the envelope and saw that it indeed had “Mio” written across it in purple ink. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the unsealed envelope and took out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read the letter slowly, breathing faster and faster as she went on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Dear Mio,</p><p> </p><p>This might be weird.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, this is definitely weird.</p><p> </p><p>We’re best friends, and we have been for seven whole years. We’ve basically grown up together, inseparable, always by the other’s side. That’s how it’s been, and that’s how it should be. But you know me. I’m selfish, and I’m kinda dumb. I don’t really think before I do things, and me writing this letter is no exception. I guess I’m rambling so I’m just gonna say it. Write it? Say it? Whatever, you know what I mean.</p><p> </p><p>Mio, I think I love you.</p><p> </p><p>No, actually Mio, I <em>know</em> I love you.</p><p> </p><p>How could I not? You put up with my antics, stay friends with me after I’ve made you feel bad so many times, you’re so smart and talented and cool and so, so, so unbelievably <em>pretty</em>. I know you never believe me when I tell you that, but I’m right. I mean really, have you ever looked in a mirror? You’re gorgeous, so incredibly beautiful that I have to try really hard to not stutter when I’m talking to you.</p><p> </p><p>I know you don’t feel the same way. If you did, you would have responded to all my hints that I’ve given you. You probably don’t even like girls. But I’ve gotten to a point where I can’t just keep going like this. If only for my own sanity, I need to get this off my chest.</p><p> </p><p>This will probably make things weird between us, and I’m really, really sorry that I’m ruining the good thing we had. I just had to tell you.</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay, so Mio was the one panicking now. She was redder than she’d ever been in her life, taking quick, shallow breaths through the hand covering her mouth. Ritsu… <em>LOVED HER???</em> She’d been sending her signals, presumably for years, and she’d missed all of them? She was <em>not</em> ready for this. Unfortunately, neither was Ritsu, who yelped when she opened the door to her room and saw Mio panicking and reading the love letter she’d written.</p><p> </p><p>“AAHH, MIO!” she dropped the sodas she was holding, which hit the ground with a dull <em>thud</em>. “Y-Y-You weren’t supposed to s-s-see that!” She backed up, stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Ritsu… this letter, it’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Mio!” She turned around and ran out of the room, and a few seconds later, the front door slammed.</p><p> </p><p>Mio had no idea what to do with herself. She’d just found out that Ritsu was in love with her, and that she clearly wasn’t supposed to know that. What was worse, Ritsu had panicked and ran out of the house in the middle of the night and left her phone behind, wearing nothing but pajamas. More than anything, Mio was worried about her being safe. She racked her brain, trying to think of where Ritsu might have gone. School was too far away, and so were Mugi’s and Yui’s houses. There was no way she was going to Mio’s house, either. So where could she have gone?</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head and slapped her cheeks, she grabbed her phones and a jacket for each of them and ran out the house, going to search for Ritsu, her best friend in the entire world.</p><p> </p><p>……..</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu sat shivering on a cold swing, lazily kicking her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I messed up,” she chided herself. “I should’ve thrown that letter away as soon as I finished it. But I’m stupid, and now Mio knows how I really feel, and she looked like she was <em>really</em> upset about it. And I can’t blame her.” She let go of the swing and grabbed her face. “I ruined our friendship. I made her feel so uncomfortable, but this time she can’t just hit me and let it pass.”</p><p> </p><p>She sat on the swing and cried softly to herself. After who knows how long, she heard quiet footsteps approach the swing. A warm coat was draped over her shoulders, and she clutched it instinctively, looking up. Mio was standing there, red in the face from cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Ritsu…” It was pretty much a whisper, but she heard it nonetheless. She couldn’t tell what Mio was thinking, which was unusual, but considering what she’d just done to Mio, she was certain it was bad. She jumped up suddenly and leaned forward, presenting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio, I’m so, so, sosososo sorry! I’m an idiot, I should never have left that letter where you were able to find it. I should never have told you that I love you. Please, hit me as hard as you want, and then I’ll never talk to you again!” She was still sobbing, but her voice was sincere. In Ritsu’s mind, this was the only way she could fix what she’d done.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like an eternity, the time Ritsu stood there, bent forward, bracing herself for the wrecking ball that was most certainly coming. She waited and waited and waited for the pain, growing more and more anxious.</p><p> </p><p>And then she felt it. A soft touch, not a hard strike. Strong, calloused fingers on her chin and cold lips on her forehead. They stayed there for a couple seconds, or maybe a couple minutes. Ritsu wasn’t too sure. All she knew was the warmth that radiated throughout her body from that point on her forehead. She paused once Mio released her from her touch, and after a moment, she looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Mio’s eyes were puffy, and her face was red, though whether that was from cold or embarrassment was now unclear, but she was smiling. Beaming, actually. Beaming straight down at Ritsu. And in the halo of the park lights, she was once again reminded of why she thought Mio was an angel.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio?” Ritsu couldn’t understand what just happened and wiped her tears with the coat sleeve. “Wh-what was that?” Mio shrugged and looked into Ritsu’s golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure. It just felt right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait wait wait, so how did you feel about the letter?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I just showed you, Ritsu.” Mio smiled again, and Ritsu melted a little.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I didn’t ruin our friendship?” Mio shook her head. “Wow, I thought for sure I destroyed everything we had.” Ritsu felt like jumping for joy. “I didn’t screw up! Whoooooo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell you didn’t!” Mio’s hand whipped around and caught Ritsu in the forehead. She yelped in pain and stumbled, but before she could fall, she felt Mio’s arms wrap around her and pull her in tight. Her lips again pressed against Ritsu’s forehead on the spot she smacked. “Do you have any idea how scared I was, you running out in the middle of the night with no coat and no phone?!” Mio was crying again. “You could have been attacked, or kidnapped, or died of hypothermia or… or… or…” Her sentence was cut off by her sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu pulled her in tighter and reached up to stroke Mio’s hair. “I’m sorry, Mio. I was terrified I’d ruined everything, and I acted without thinking like I always do. But I’m not gonna do that to you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” Mio sniffed into Ritsu’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise. Now, let’s get back to my house. It’s cold out here.” They both laughed, and started off back to Ritsu’s, arms wrapped around each other. They walked in silence like that, all the way back, until they got up into Ritsu’s room. As they lay on the bed next to each other, Ritsu spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mio, you never actually gave me a response.” Mio rolled on to her side to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“A response to what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I told you I loved you. You never gave me a response.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what about when I kissed you on the forehead, twice? Wasn’t that enough?” she stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I had to actually say it. You should have to say it too. It’s only fair.”</p><p> </p><p>Mio pulled the blanket up to cover her quickly reddening face. “B-but it’s so embarrassing, Ritsu. I don’t know if I can say it to your face.” Then, she felt Ritsu’s had pull hers off the blanket, cold fingers interlacing with hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Just hold my hand, Mio. You can say it.” It was dark in the room, but Mio could tell Ritsu was grinning wider than a Cheshire Cat. Mio took a deep breath and looked Ritsu in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ritsu Tainaka, I… I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you do, Mio!” Ritsu laughed and swooped in to give Mio a quick kiss on her lips.</p><p> </p><p> “And I love <em>YOU!!!”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fun, Fun Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mio and Ritsu are dating now, and they're in for some happy times</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Second Year of Highschool</em>
</p><p>The year was coming to a close, and Hokago Tea Time had just gotten great news. Ritsu’s friend from junior high, Maki, was invited to play at a live house with her band, and she extended an invitation to the Light Music Club of Sakuragaoka. After a quick meeting, they decided to perform, even though it was on New Year’s Eve. They spent the next few days practicing, but the day before the concert, Azusa pulled Ritsu aside after they had packed up their instruments.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, what is it, Azusa?” Ritsu mused. “You having second thoughts about playing in front of a real crowd?</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, of course not!” Azusa stamped her foot at such a thought. “I’ve wanted to perform like this since I was a kid. Something is on my mind though…” She looked down, sliding her toe along the ground and hands clasped behind her back. Her face had quickly become incredibly red.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, out with it, Junior!” Ritsu clapped. “Mio and I have a movie to get to.” She grinned as she said this; Mio surprisingly picked a scary movie, and Ritsu couldn’t wait for her adorable girlfriend to be attached to her arm for two hours.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I wanted to ask about you and Mio.” Mio perked up hearing this and wandered over. “You guys have been together for a little over a year, right? Since before I joined, at least. How did that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why d’you wanna know? You trying to steal my girl? We’re gonna have to fight if that’s how it is,” Ritsu teased the small girl, putting her arm around Mio and earning herself a smack.</p><p> </p><p>“Ritsu, Azusa is clearly trying to be serious about whatever is bothering her. Please try to be considerate,” she scolded, turning to her underclassman and smiling. “You want to know the story of how we got together, Azusa?” The tiny black-haired girl nodded, and Ritsu noted once again how much of a mini Mio she looked like.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let me tell ya, kiddo, it wasn’t easy,” Ritsu began, putting a foot up on a chair dramatically. “Mio here is denser than a lead brick, you see, and though I valiantly sent her signals for close to three years, it took her finding a love letter I forgot to throw away to realize my true feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget the part where you were so embarrassed that you ran away into the cold night with no jacket and no phone, causing me to panic and run after you,” Mio retorted, smirking at her tawny haired girlfriend. She caught Azusa staring at them, head cocked to the side. “What is it Azusa?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well, it’s just that, you guys are so cute together, a-and I thought you might’ve had a more… I don’t know, romantic beginning?” Azusa stuttered out. “I mean, I’ve read a couple manga about the whole ‘Childhood friends to lovers’ story and it always ends up with someone confessing their love in the rain or something.” Mio chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as it turns out Azusa, I’m too smart to do something that stupid, and Ritsu here isn’t smart enough to do something that romantic.” Ritsu shot a look at Mio, who giggled with a smile. “What? You left a love letter to me, that you didn’t want me to find, on the floor in your room that you invited me in to and then left me alone in. You aren’t the brightest about these things, sweetie.” Her words sounded mean, but there was nothing but love in Mio’s voice as she tussled Ritsu’s hair, who pouted and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s with the sudden interest?” Ritsu questioned. “You gonna ask out your oldest friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-Not quite. I haven’t known her for too long.” Azusa had gone back to doing a tomato impression in the general direction of the floor. “In fact, I don’t even know if she likes me. She’s never shown interest in anyone like that. I think,” she added quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Azusa, I think Yui definitely likes you. At least, there’s a good enough chance that you should go for it.” Azusa went another shade darker as she jumped, and her face shot up to meet Mio’s soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“H-H-How did you know it was Yui?!” she half shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you just confirmed it, Junior,” Ritsu grinned, loving how red Azusa turned when they teased her. “Besides, you said you haven’t known her for that long, and you wouldn’t tell us her name, and as much as we love Mugi, she’s definitely shown interest in dating before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, she has? Who?” Azusa was curious now.</p><p> </p><p>“Nodoka, but that’s for another time.” Ritsu deftly deflected the change of topics. “We’re here to talk about how you’re going to ask out Yui.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But we don’t even know if she likes me…” Azusa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Azusa, you’ve seen how she acts towards you.” Mio said. “There is no one else she throws herself at and shows so much raw affection to. Not even her sister, and we all know how close those two are. I mean, come on, she’s barreled down a hallway shouting your name so she could tackle you into a hug.” She giggled remembering this. “Twice, I might add.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But what if she doesn’t know what to do and things get weird and I have to leave the band and I never get to see you guys ever again and Ui stops talking to me and…” Azusa was hopelessly rambling at this point sinking lower into her anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, Azusa, it’s okay. That isn’t going to happen.” Mio stroked the small girl’s hair. “Yui isn’t the kind of person to make things weird like that, and even if that somehow happened, we wouldn’t just stop being your friends.” She smiled, and as Ritsu knew very well, it was a very comforting smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Azusa. You heard how much of a mess our whole thing was. You can’t possibly mess up as badly as I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get you some time alone with Yui. When do you wanna do this?” Mio asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re all going to Yui and Ui’s after the concert for a New Year’s party, right? That might be a good time. We’ll have just put on a show, and it’ll be New Year’s Eve.” Ritsu smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, Junior. Before the first sunrise, you’ll have yourself a girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After the Concert</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nodoka and Jun went home along the way, preferring to spend New Year’s with their families. The rest of the club, advisor Sawako included, headed for Ui and Yui’s house for a little party. Ritsu and Mio were walking behind the rest of the group, plotting out how to get Yui and Azusa some alone time. As they reached the house, they grabbed Ui and asked for her help.</p><p> </p><p>“Sis and Azusa? Really? Ooh, that’s so cute!” Her eyes were shining and she squealed at the thought of her best friend and sister dating. “How to get them alone, huh? Well, it’d be kinda weird if all of us just left them in a room together, wouldn’t it?” Ui thought hard about how to get the two together. “I guess we could send them out for ingredients. That way the rest of us could stay back and it would make sense.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, once Ui had started preparing the soba, she ‘realized’ that they were unfortunately out of a couple key ingredients. “Sis, can you run to the convenience store for me? We need soy sauce and mirin.” Yui, being Yui, had planted herself under the kotatsu, and it seemed that her roots had already taken.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, but I’m so <em>warm</em> Ui, can’t someone else do it?” Ritsu shot a knowing glance at Azusa, who gulped nervously and nodded slightly in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, senpai. You’re the host; it should be you who goes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll only go if my Azunyan goes with me,” Yui pouted. “That way she can keep me warm.” Azusa, for the record, now looked incredibly warm, her face bright red and steam basically coming out her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fine!” she stuttered. “If that’s what it takes for us to have our New Year’s soba, then I’ll go with you. Now let’s go.” The tiny girl stood up and grabbed Yui under the shoulders. Though it took some effort, she somehow managed to get her upperclassman to get her coat and shoes on, and then they were out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Once the sound of the front door closed, Ritsu let out a sigh and fell back against Mio, reaching up to squish her face. “I was worried Yui just wasn’t going to do it. She’s <em>soooo</em> lazy. I guess that’s a good sign then, right?” Mugi and Sawako looked quite confused.</p><p> </p><p>“A good sign for what?” the blonde heiress asked?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ll see when they get back.” Ritsu grinned at her, letting go of Mio’s face and throwing out double thumbs-ups.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, Ritsu. Yui is an enigma, after all.” Mio had started absentmindedly playing with Ritsu’s soft brown hair. “I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she had no idea what was going on. Azusa would probably lose all of her confidence if that happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, is Azusa… is she going to…” Mugi’s eyes were shining as she imagined the odd pair together. “Oooh, that would be so cute, I love it! The stuffy junior and her senior who loves to spoil her. It’s perfect.” Sawako, however, was not quite so happy.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it fair?” she wailed. “My students are all falling happily in love, and here I am, alone as the day I was born.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, sensei? Weren’t your parents with you when you were born?” Mugi was very confused.</p><p> </p><p>“All alone…” she fell over and leaned her head against the couch, muttering to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just leave her be for now,” Mio suggested. She now had a short braid going in Ritsu’s hair and, deciding that her work was done, patted her on the head. “Get up. I need to use the restroom.” Ritsu groaned and rolled off her, still lying face down on the floor when Mio got back and sat down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since they left, hasn’t it?” came Ui’s voice from the kitchen. “Do you think things are going okay? What if something went wrong and Azusa just ran and hid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Ui, she’s smarter than me,” Ritsu responded, muffled by the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but she gets way more embarrassed way more easily. I could see her just shutting down if Yui doesn’t get what she meant.” Ui joined them in the living room, taking a seat at the kotatsu. “How do you think she’s gonna do it?” Mio, who had been absentmindedly tracing shapes on Ritsu’s back, looked up and cocked her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing Azusa, she’s probably gonna point out some romance manga at the store and say ‘Hey, doesn’t that look nice?’ and never actually say it. I mean, Ritsu is much more impulsive, and it took her years. She didn’t even do it herself in the end.” Ritsu lifted her head and lightly tapped Mio’s leg, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Miooooo,” she whined. “You have no room to talk, you would have never done anything. At least I wrote a letter and left it out for you to find. If I wasn’t so dumb, we never woulda got together.” Mio chuckled and turned a bit red.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s true. I’m glad you decided to only have two braincells that day. And the letter was very cute.” She added, kissing the top of her rambunctious girlfriend’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, the front door opened, and the girls heard the shuffling of feet and the rustling of a bag from the entrance. They all held their breath as they looked toward the staircase that leads to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ui, we got the stuff for the noodles,” Yui called out in her sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yui also got some snacks, though she tried to make me stay quiet about that,” Azusa followed. The two walked up the stairs and stopped short as they entered the living room and everyone gasped. Azusa looked confused. “What, what is it?” Yui just giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s this, Azunyan.” She raised her hand. Well, <em>their</em> hands, stuffed into Yui’s mitten. Azusa very quickly started to stutter out an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, w-well, you see, it was really c-cold and Yui-senpai s-said that we should keep each other’s hands w-warm and, and, and…” She was incredibly red and shaking her hands all over and couldn’t stop rambling. Yui wrapped her up in her arms and stroked her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Azunyan. We can tell them; you don’t need to be embarrassed.” Mugi clapped as Mio and Ritsu shared a discrete fist bump. The new couple walked over to the couch and sat down, Azusa on fire and Yui smiling giddily.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how’d it happen?” Ritsu asked. Mio was giggling watching Mugi nodding vigorously with a determined look on her face. Yui smiled even deeper as her cheeks were dusted with a light pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Azunyan here mentioned how cold it was and that she forgot her mittens, so I offered to hold her hands with mine. Then when we were in the store, she kinda stood near the manga and asked me if I knew this one that was about two girls dating-”</p><p> </p><p>“Told you,” Mio whispered into Ritsu’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I believed you,” Ritsu whispered back, patting Mio on the leg.</p><p> </p><p>“-so as we were walking back, I wanted to stop by the shrine like I usually do, and I asked Azusa what she asked for, and she said ‘you’.” She giggled again and looked at the girl currently dying to her left. “She tried to play it off like ‘Yoouuui senpai to start practicing more’ but I knew what she was doing. I took her hand and asked if I could kiss her, and she said yes, so I did!” Yui was looking very triumphant at this part. “Then I said, instead of me holding your hands with my mittens, why don’t we hold hands <em>in</em> my mittens? And the rest is history!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now, Junior, it seems like I was right,” Ritsu teased, grinning. “We got you a girlfriend before the first sunrise!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whack!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Azusa’s small hand hit the top of Ritsu’s head, causing her to yelp in pain. “Aah, Mio, protect me!” she whined. Mio just laughed and stroked her hair soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry dear, but you deserved that one.” She kissed the spot Azusa just whacked and wrapped her arms around Ritsu’s neck. Ritsu pouted and sunk into Mio’s arms. Ui came out of the kitchen carrying bowls of noodles and set them down on the table. The group ate and talked and hung out until they were passed out on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>It was early in the morning when a quiet alarm started going off. Mio tried to reach over and turn it off, only to find her arm trapped under a warm weight. She turned her head and saw Ritsu in her arms, clutching her back. Mio shook her lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ritsu, wake up.” She stirred and muttered something that sounded like a ‘no’ as she gripped her tall girlfriend even tighter. “Come on, Ritsu. We wanted to watch the first sunrise together, remember?” This got the beige-haired girl moving, and soon she was dressed in a coat, getting ready to head out. As they were getting their shoes on, they were joined by Yui, Azusa, and Mugi, who also heard the alarm and followed the couple in getting ready. Yui took the lead, and they followed her on a short walk to the top of a small hill in a nearby park.</p><p> </p><p>They all stood there, watching the first sunrise of the year. Mio put her arm around Ritsu and pulled her close, planting a small kiss on the top of her head. “Happy New Year’s, Ritsu.”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu leaned up and returned the favor on Mio’s cheek. “Happy New Year’s, Mio.” Nearby, Yui had kissed Azusa or something, judging by how red the small girl was, but she smiled anyway as she was smothered by her new girlfriend’s hugs. Mugi had taken a picture and sent it to a mysterious recipient. Whoever received it must have sent back something great, because she just there, smiling at her phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Third Year of High School</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ritsu, I don’t think I can look. Please look for me.” Mio was cowering, crouched on the ground surrounded by her friends. She was hugging her knees to her chest and breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio, you have to check with us. We all said we would!” Mugi was very emphatic. “This is about all of our futures, together. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mugi, I can’t, I just can’t. I know I messed up on the entrance exam, I can’t bring myself to look.” Ritsu crouched down and put her arms around Mio.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Mio, I understand. You don’t have to look with us.” Mio smiled and moved as if to say ‘thank you’ but Ritsu cut her off, whispering in her ear. “It’s a shame, really. I was gonna give you kisses if we made it in together, but I guess if you can’t look, I’ll have to not give you any for a couple weeks at least.” She smirked down at Mio who looked astonished at the threat.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you wouldn’t…” Ritsu just tussled her hair and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Take that bet if you want, Mio.” She stood up and blew a kiss. “I don’t lose bets.”</p><p> </p><p>Mio huffed and stood up, slapping her face before turning towards Ritsu. “You’re horrible, Ritsu.” Ritsu stuck out her tongue at this, taking Mio’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess you have bad taste, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, girls. Let’s go check!” Yui was impatiently hopping up and down. “The sooner we look, the sooner we can stop worrying.”</p><p> </p><p>Mio sighed. “Alright, let’s get it over with.” They walked over to the crowd of people standing in front of the bulletin boards, blocking it from view. Pushing their way through the crowd, they counted to three and looked up at the same time. Scanning the board, they each slowly found their names written among all the others. Unbelieving, they looked at each other and back at the board before quickly, and silently, retreating backwards until they fell on the grass behind the throng of people.</p><p> </p><p>“I made it? We all made it?” Mio had tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her friends. “We get to stay together and go to college together?” Suddenly, she felt Ritsu tackle her and press their lips together. After a while, or so it seemed, she pulled back and grinned at the shy black-haired girl. “R-Ritsu? We’re in public!” Mio almost shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I told you I would give you kisses. Plural.” She smirked and put her hand on Mio’s cheek, giving her another kiss, this time on the nose. “There’s more where that’s coming from, sweetheart.” Her girlfriend turned bright red and buried her face in Ritsu’s shirt, giving her a light smack on the head.</p><p> </p><p>Yui was jumping up and down, waving her arms all around. “I just texted Azusa! She told me to tell all of you ‘Congratulations!!!’ She also said that we should have a party to celebrate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, that sounds fun, where should do it?” Mugi was very excited now. “My home is, unfortunately, unavailable in any reasonable time frame, or else I would offer it.” She looked guiltily at Yui, who beamed in return.</p><p> </p><p>“We can do my house! My parents are away on a trip together right now, so we won’t be bothering anyone. Plus, Ui loves cooking for groups, so she’ll be happy!” Ritsu pumped her fist in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!! The survival of friendship party! Let’s do it!” She stole a third kiss from Mio before pulling her up and grabbing the other two girls for a big hug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That Weekend</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yui ran down the stairs to open the door after hearing the knock, whipping the door open to see Ritsu and Mio standing there. Ritsu had a package of mochi with her and Mio had brought some sodas for them to share. “Come on in, guys, Azusa and Jun are already here.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple took of their shoes and followed the host upstairs. Azusa was strumming her guitar quietly to herself while Jun was trying to help Ui in the kitchen. “Sweetie, I know you want to help, but this will be easier if you let me handle it.” She kissed Jun on the cheek and gave her a pat on the back. “Now scoot, I need room to move in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jun sighed and walked out to the living room. “I just wanted to help,” she pouted, slumping down on to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Yui giggled as she sat down next to Azusa, putting her arm around her small girlfriend. “Aww, it’s okay, Jun. Ui’s always been like this, even with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you try to sneak bites from whatever I’m making, sis,” Ui called out from the kitchen. “Besides, if we weren’t having a party, I’d give Jun a taste.”</p><p> </p><p>Gasping in faux shock, Yui covered her mouth and fell back against the couch. “Ui, my own little sister? How could you do this to me?” Ui poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry sis, girlfriend privileges.” Yui sighed and put her other arm around Azusa, burying her face in her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Juuuuuun, you’ve turned my sister against me.” Jun just laughed at this and stuck out her tongue. Azusa giggled and kissed the top of Yui’s head before returning to her strumming.</p><p> </p><p>Mugi arrived a few minutes later with Nodoka in tow, and the group slowly settled into the night, talking freely and laughing for hours. Eventually, they decided to play some music together. Mio brought her bass and Ritsu brought some drum pads, so along with Yui and Azusa’s guitars and Ui’s electric keyboard, they had a cute little band set up. They sang classics, songs they wrote, and silly tunes that Yui would make up as she went. There were plenty of love songs as well; Yui crooning her love to a very red Azusa, Mugi singing softly to Nodoka, Ritsu belting in Mio’s general direction. The friends were very merry, and it was well after midnight that they said their goodbyes. Azusa and Jun were staying the night, but Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, and Nodoka went on their way.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of parting at the crosswalk as they usually do, though, the Ritsu and Mio turned the corner together and headed towards Mio’s house. Her parents were away that night and they wanted to spend some time together. As soon as they entered, Ritsu went to draw up a bath as Mio prepped her bed to be shared between them. After they were clean and changed, they got in bed and just lay there, holding each other. It had been a long day, and they were exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>It was peaceful, Ritsu thought. She had the person she loved more than anything in her arms. She could smell her shampoo, and feel the warmth radiating from her skin. She loved the way her chest slowly rose and fell as she breathed softly. As far as Ritsu was concerned, nothing could be better.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure when, but eventually she noticed Mio’s breathing became irregular, and then she was sobbing quietly into Ritsu’s arms. “Mio?” she asked, stroking her hair worriedly. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Mio turned over to face her girlfriend and smiled, shaking her head. “Nothing is wrong, Ritsu. I’m crying because of how happy I am.” Ritsu gave her a knowing look, and Mio continued. “I- I just… we get to stay together… we all get to stay together…” Ritsu smiled back and wiped a tear from Mio’s cheek. “The band, we get to keep playing together, we can see each other every day and have our teatime and… and… and…” She gazed into Ritsu’s eyes and sniffled, smiling even wider.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu kissed Mio’s nose and pulled her closer, resting her forehead on her girlfriend’s. “And we get to stay together.” Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said. They knew, and that was enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Senior Year of College</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mio hadn’t been nervous for a concert in years. Ritsu knew this; after all, she played with Mio at every concert. So why was it that Mio was once again fumbling around before the year end concert for the music club? Surely she wasn’t worried about their setlist. It was the same one they used for all their big concerts, and it hadn’t changed in years. The crowd was going to be big, but they played at a bigger hall in junior year for a charity event, so it couldn’t be that. But no matter what Ritsu came up with, she just had no idea what was going on in Mio’s head. And it wasn’t like Mio was any help.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio are you sure you’re okay?” she asked, putting a hand on the taller girl’s shoulder. “You’re fidgeting like you did back in high school, and you’re sweating.” Mio placed her hand on top of Ritsu’s and gave it a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Ritsu, darling, I promise I’m fine. I just get nervous sometimes, you know this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but this is way worse than you’ve been in years. I’m just worried is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just trust me. Let me be okay,” Mio whispered, pulling her small girlfriend into a tight hug. Smiling as she let go, the raven-haired girl turned around and went to fiddle with her bass. Even so, Ritsu still couldn’t stop worrying. She went over to ask the other girls if they knew what was bothering Mio, but they were no help.</p><p> </p><p>“If she says she’s fine, she’s fine,” Azusa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Mio, you gotta trust your special lady!” Yui added, nodding her head excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“We all know Mio trusts you with her life, Ritsu,” Mugi smiled softly at the rambunctious drummer. “If something were wrong, she would tell you. Just trust her.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite her friend’s reassuring words, Ritsu could not shake the sense that something was happening with Mio and no one was telling her. She was clearly affected, as Mio noticed her muttering from across the room and strode over, taking her face in her hands and kissing her firmly on the lips. Ritsu melted under the kiss, reaching up to lightly grab Mio’s arms. After a few moments, or a few minutes, they released each other and locked eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You were looking pretty nervous, Ritsu,” Mio said, a light giggle following. “I thought I would help you relax.” She took the wide-eyed girl’s hand and gave it a quick kiss. “We’re about to be on, sweetheart. Break a leg.” Ritsu just looked at her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p><em>“And now for our final act in the Music Club’s End of Year Concert, we have Hokago Tea Time!”</em> The crowd cheered, and the MC went on. <em>“On guitar and main vocals, we have the inexhaustible Yui Hirasawa!”</em> Yui shredded a little and threw up a ‘V’ with her fingers. <em>“On lead guitar, we have Azusa Nakano, the machine!” </em>Azusa, ever the shy one, gave a quick strum and wave. <em>“On keyboard, we have the queen of tea, Mugi Kotobuki!” </em>She bounced up and down, playing a dramatic chord progression. <em>“On bass, the quiet angel Mio Akiyama!”</em> Mio also gave a small wave, too shy to do more. <em>“And last but not least, on drums we have the demon of beats herself, Ritsu Tainaka!”</em> Ritsu hammered out the Terminator drum line and the audience laughed. <em>“That’s it for introductions! Folks, please enjoy Hokago Tea Time!!” </em>The crowd cheered again, and Ritsu clicked her sticks, counting the band off.</p><p> </p><p>………..</p><p> </p><p>A chord lingered in the air as the five girls panted on the stage. With a quick flick of her wrist, Yui grabbed the strings of her guitar to stop the ringing. Immediately the silence was replaced by the crowd erupting with applause. They were standing, clapping, cheering, and screaming; the energy was shaking the auditorium. The girls looked around at each other and smiled, and Ritsu stood to join her friends at the front of the stage and take their bow. “Thank you, thank you so much!” Yui practically yelled into her mic. Once again, the crowd cheered, an almost deafening roar filling the room.</p><p> </p><p>And then, as Ritsu was turning around to walk off stage, Mio started playing again. It was a bassline Ritsu didn’t know, which was odd. Mugi joined in, followed quickly by Yui and Azusa. Ritsu turned to them, looking very confused. They hadn’t talked about an encore, and they would never do one she’d never heard of before. Mio grabbed the microphone and spoke into it as the crowd quieted down in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again, but we have one more song.” She turned and smiled at Ritsu. “A special song, for a special someone.” And then she started to sing.</p><p> </p><p>If Ritsu had to guess, she would be pretty confident in calling it a love song. Thing is, she didn’t really hear the lyrics. In fact, she would never learn what they were. Because whenever Mio sang this song to her, whether in that moment or again in the future, the words would pass right through her. All she could pay attention to is how the sound of Mio’s perfect voice makes her feel. At that moment, hearing the song for the first time, she felt tears. Tears of pure, unabashed love for the angel singing to her, streaming down her face.</p><p> </p><p>As the song ended, Mio, red as she’d ever been, shook a little getting down on one knee, clearly nervous. From the pocket of her jacket she pulled a small box and, smiling up at Ritsu opened it to reveal a ring.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Ritsu Tainaka, will y-you… will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>The auditorium was suddenly filled with a penetrating silence as a thousand people held their breath, waiting for the response. Ritsu just stood there, mouth slightly agape, staring down at Mio. There was a beat.</p><p> </p><p>And another.</p><p> </p><p>And another.</p><p> </p><p>And then suddenly, she shouted, startling everyone in the room.</p><p><br/><br/>“Argh, no WAY!!” she shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“R-R-Ritsu?” Mio stammered, looking crestfallen and terrified. Her fears were immediately assuaged, however, as Ritsu pulled out a box of her own, taking out another ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaah, and I was JUST about to propose to YOU!!” she yelled, tears forming in her eyes, though the happiness in her voice was clear. Someone in the audience laughed, and then a few more, and soon everyone in the auditorium was laughing, the band included. Ritsu got down on her knee as well, becoming level with Mio. “Mio Akiyama, will YOU marry ME?” she shot back, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>Mio, who had been frozen in shock, finally broke and laughed, crying along with her idiot girlfriend. She reached over and took Ritsu’s hand, looking her in the eye as she slipped her ring on the short girl’s finger. Ritsu did the same, and they stood, holding each other, resting their foreheads together as they shared a quick kiss. “You wanna say it together?” Ritsu asked, smirking. Mio nodded, and Ritsu broke from the hug, grabbing her drum sticks and lifting them up.</p><p> </p><p>“ALL RIGHT, LET’S DO THIS!!” she shouted, clicking her sticks together. The audience counted down with her as she and Mio turned toward each other once more, smiling impossibly wide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“One, two, one two three four!”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Yes!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot of this chapter was just some excuse for some fluff as I introduced the other couples. None of them will come to the forefront, but I wanted them there anyway.</p><p>The end of the chapter is a big set-up cliffhanger, so get excited for next chapter where it pays off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Life Is Rarely So Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding day finally arrives, and the girls begin their lives together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are few days in one’s life that can cause pure, unadulterated happiness and joy, yet simultaneously absolute anxiety and worry. One of these happens to be a wedding day. And on her wedding day, Mio Akiyama was feeling all of this and more.</p><p> </p><p>She stood in front of a mirror, worry painted across her face. “What if something goes wrong? What if I trip, or I forget my vows, or I stutter?” Azusa, who was currently braiding her hair, put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “I’m going to ruin the wedding; I just know it. Then Ritsu won’t want me anymore!” She shook her head slightly sitting down in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio, come on. Nothing is going to go wrong, and even something does, it isn’t going to ruin the wedding,” she smiled softly at the bride. “Besides, no matter what, the absolute last thing that’s going to happen is Ritsu leaving you because of some slip up. She loves you <em>far</em> too much; she’d sooner quit drumming than walk away from this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Mio! Besides, you look so pretty today! If anyone is gonna trip or stutter, it’s gonna be Ritsu after taking one look at you.” Yui beamed, pinning a part of Mio’s long purple dress. Blushing, Mio looked at herself in the mirror again.</p><p> </p><p>“You really think so? You think I’m that pretty?” she muttered. “Are you sure? I mean, Ritsu tells me that, but I don’t know.” Azusa just sighed and continued braiding the long black hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Mio, we’ve been over this plenty of times. You literally received multiple offers from modeling agencies when we were in college. Calling you pretty is an understatement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm hmm, mmm hmm,” Yui nodded in agreement, straightening the side of Mio’s dress. “Mio is an angel, Ritchan says so all the time.” She started humming and talking to no one in particular. “Her hair is soft and straight, her face is like a painting, her skin is soft, her eyes are beautiful like storm clouds, her body is-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yui!” Azusa and Mio shouted together. “You’re embarrassing her! Stop!” Azusa grabbed her fiancée’s hand, pulling her away from Mio’s impossibly red face, fists clenched at her side. Yui, realizing what she was doing, clasped her hands together and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Mio, I wasn’t thinking. I was just trying to make you feel better by telling you how gorgeous Ritsu thinks you are.” Mio let out a big sigh and covered her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Yui. I’m just nervous. It’s a big day and I’m on edge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Mio. We all know how Ritsu is; she’s probably at least as anxious as you. Honestly, she’ll probably pass out when she sees you in your dress. She can barely keep it together sometimes when you’re in normal clothes,” Azusa added, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you really think so?” Mio asked. The two other girls gave each other a look and nodded. “Well, at least we can faint together. That’ll be a great memory; waking up on the floor next to Ritsu on my wedding day.” She laughed, and Yui and Azusa joined her.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Mio, shouldn’t you be more worried about how after today, you’re gonna be with Ritsu forever, for decades?” Azusa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not concerned about that. I wanted to be with her forever since, well forever, even if we were just friends,” Mio explained. “She’s the only one who truly understands me. I’m just worried about how I look because I want today to be perfect. She deserves that much considering how much she does for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cute, Mio!” Yui yelled, grabbing her hand. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be just fine. Now, let’s get you ready.” Mio stood suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, before we finish getting me ready, I need to go to the restroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she’s okay?” Azusa asked Yui while Mio hurried out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think she’ll be fine,” Yui replied. “I bet Ritchan is at least as bad.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Over in the other dressing room</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Mugi, I think this is it. I think this is the day I die.” Ritsu looked dejectedly at herself in the mirror as Mugi was taking a lint roller to her coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, Ritsu,” Mugi tutted, continuing her work. “You’re twenty-two now, don’t act like a child and blow everything out of proportion.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Mugi, I’m serious. I think seeing Mio in her wedding dress is going to kill me. My heart is going to stop, and I’m going to fall on the floor dead,” she continued, sighed. She felt something whack her on the head and she yelped. “Ahh! What was that for, Mugi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mio isn’t here to set you straight, so I have to it seems I have to take on that role,” the blonde girl sighed, grabbing a brush and taking it to Ritsu’s short, tawny hair. “If you die, Mio is going to kill you. She’s waited over a year for today, and that’s just since you guys got engaged. She was talking about proposing for at least half a year before that.” She grabbed a container of hair product and started to style Ritsu’s hair. “I mean really, Ritsu, this is her biggest dream. You dying because she’s pretty would be about the most idiotic thing you could do.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, the door opened and in walked Nodoka, bowtie in hand. “Hi dear, hi Ritsu, I found the tie.” Mugi gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took the accessory, beginning to tie it around Ritsu’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Nodoka. I don’t know what I would have done without this,” Ritsu said sheepishly, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, honestly, I think it would be pretty typical of you to show up to your own wedding in a tuxedo without a bowtie,” she laughed, taking a seat. “Though I will say, it definitely makes the outfit better. I wasn’t sure how an orange tux and a purple dress would go together, but you guys found a way to make it work. Though,” she added, chuckling. “I think you two could pull off almost anything together. You’re a very cute couple.” This made Ritsu blush rather heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, geez, thanks Nodoka,” she replied. “Mio is responsible for most of that, though. She’s so unbelievably gorgeous. She could put on a trash bag and still win a beauty pageant. The couple helping her get ready just looked together at each other and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s adorable that you’re still in such wonderstruck love with Mio, but you need to treat yourself better, Ritsu,” Nodoka said, eliciting a nod from Mugi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ritsu, very few people are as beautiful as your Mio, it’s true,” Mugi began. “But look at yourself right now. You look very handsome in that tuxedo. If Mio thought she was too attractive for you, she wouldn’t be in the other room getting ready for the best day of both your lives. Just trust her, okay?” She squeezed her shoulders and smiled. “Now, you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>The tawny haired woman waited a moment, shrugged, and grinned. “Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked out of the dressing room with a smile plastered on her face, Mugi and Nodoka in tow. They stood in front of the double doors leading to the chapel room where the ceremony would take place. It was only a few minutes until they heard a door open, and Ritsu steeled her nerves to look where her soon-to-be bride would be entering from.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Mio walked into the entranceway and locked eyes with Ritsu, time stopped. Ritsu had always said that Mio looked like an angel, but now she realized she was wrong. Mio was more beautiful than any angel that could have ever existed, or ever would. Her black hair was in a triple braid, two wrapping around the top of her head pinned with white roses, and one halfway down her back. Her dress was a long, flowing, purple waterfall, perfectly hugging every curve and drawing lines Ritsu didn’t know could exist on a human. And her face. Nothing could possibly have prepared Ritsu for seeing Mio’s face, and it was a moment she would never forget. Her makeup was simple and not designed to draw the eye, and it complimented Mio’s near perfect natural beauty wonderfully. And then, there were her eyes. Mio’s steely grey eyes, so vast and gorgeous and hypnotizing that Ritsu forgot how to breath.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for Ritsu, or unfortunately for Mio, the black-haired bride’s reaction was much more intense and abrupt. When she saw her tawny topped bride, all decked out in an orange tuxedo cut to perfectly form to her figure, hair slicked back, she lost the ability to think and breath <em>and</em> stand. As soon as they locked eyes, Mio pitched forward, tripping over her own feet, only to be caught in the loving arms of her fiancée.</p><p> </p><p>“Just dropping in, dear?” she asked with a grin, brushing her love’s hair out of her face teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-shut up, Ritsu,” Mio replied, blushing. “I couldn’t concentrate on walking when I saw you.” She straightened up and stood, keeping her arms locked with Ritsu’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither, that’s why I stopped walking.” The grin was now a smirk, and she lightly stroked the other woman’s arm. “Anyway, we’re gonna walk up together in a couple minutes, you think you can go fifty feet in a straight line?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see if you can, sweetheart, after I push you to the floor to being so rude to me on my wedding day.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my wedding day too, honey. I think I should get to have some fun.” Mio rolled her eyes, but a small smile tugged at her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we even be walking up together? It’s not very traditional.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mio, we’re two girls getting married in a purple dress and an orange tux. We’re <em>far</em> from traditional already. Might as well go for a grand slam.” She took her fiancée’s hand and softly ran her thumb up and down her palm. “It’s gonna be fine, darling. We’re gonna do great.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, dear,” Mio replied, curling her fingers around the hand holding hers. “It’s just nerve wracking. I’ve wanted to stay with you forever since we were children, but today it becomes official. After today, we’re stuck with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t want to find the solvent if that’s the case.” She leaned her head on the taller girl’s shoulder, snaking an arm around her waist. “Being stuck with you forever is definitely in my top five life goals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? And what exactly is my competition?” came the sarcastic response, a smirk playing on Mio’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Playing Budokan, adopting kids, retiring to the mountains, and having enough money to never work past thirty.” Ritsu’s reply was quick, catching Mio off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, okay, that’s a lot to throw at me ri-” Mugi cleared her throat and tapped the women on their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls, it’s time.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded at each other and laced their fingers together, taking a deep breath in tandem. The doors to the chapel opened and they walked forward, entering the aisle while organ music played and friends and family watched on; some were laughing, some were crying, all were smiling. Upon reaching the altar, they released each other’s hands and turned to face one another. The official began to speak, but the women didn’t quite hear what he said. They had heard it so many times before in rehearsal. It seemed a waste to focus on words and not the love of their life standing right in front of them, looking more gorgeous than ever before.</p><p> </p><p>“-time for the vows. We’ll begin with Ritsu.” Shocked out of their stupor, they nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Right, uhh, well,” The tawny haired bride to be shifted nervously before seeing Mio’s perfect smile shining down on her, as if to say, ‘we can do this’. “I vow to always be by your side. When you’re afraid, I’ll be there to hold you tight. When you’re hurt, I’ll care for you. When you’re cold, I’ll keep you warm. And when you inevitably lose your mind, I’ll be there to drag you back to reality.” She added this last part with a grin, inviting laughs from the audience.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good. And now Mio.”</p><p> </p><p>Mio saw Ritsu give her the same smile she just used, and immediately started out, nerves in her voice. “I vow to always be by your side. When you overestimate yourself and run yourself into the ground, I’ll be there to pick you up. When you fail, I’ll be there to remind you that you still matter to me, and that failure is temporary. When you’re sad, I’ll write you a song to remind you of my love. And when you do what you do best, I’ll smack you upside the head to keep you in check.” There was a much louder laugh at this, and even Ritsu joined in with a light pink dusting her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful. Do you take each other as you are and as you will be, forever, in sickness and in health?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” came the simultaneous reply, smiles wide on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, Ritsu and Mio Tainaka-Akiyama, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the brides.”</p><p> </p><p>Their lips met, hands cupping opposite cheeks, and the sounds of the audience clapping and cheering melted away. Unlike their first kiss, and the many after it, there were no grand explosions of fireworks or bolts of electricity shooting through them. It was a comfortable kiss, full of soft, warm love. It felt like coming home after a long day. And it was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Several Years Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The couple stepped out of a car, shading their eyes from the midmorning sunlight. “I think it’s that building over there,” the taller one said. “Yeah, it says ‘Kaga Orphanage’, that’s definitely the place.” A small hand slipped into hers and squeezed, inviting a look from her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“You nervous, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! We’re about to meet our possible children, how could I not be nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, just try to stay a bit held together. You’re pretty and nice, and for a lot of kids that’s enough to make them like you.” Mio blushed and squeezed the hand back. They entered the building to see a young man at the front desk, reading a book. He looked up at the sound of the bell and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, hello there,” he said, bowing. “Are you the Tainaka-Akiyamas?” The couple nodded and he brought out some forms. “Okay, we have some forms you need to fill out before you meet them. It’s a fairly normal thing, just liability and stuff.” They each took turns reading the papers and signing them. “All done? Great, follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really think we’ll be a good match?” Mio asked, nervously wringing her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“The agency you went through has a 91% adoption rate, and an 84% five-year review satisfaction rate. They’re the best in the business as far as I’m concerned,” the man replied. “It’s oftem harder with the younger ones, though, and siblings especially, but sometimes it can be easier too. Children want to feel safe and loved, especially when they’re young and have yet to develop more distinct personalities. If you can provide that, they’ll probably like you. The girls are about four and a half, in case you forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>While Mio had been nodding along as he spoke, Ritsu was listening and rubbing small circles on her wife’s back, trying to soothe her. “We’re here,” he said as he stopped at a door. “Take as much time as you need to prepare. The worst thing you can do is meet them nervous. Let me know when you want to go in.”</p><p> </p><p>Mio nodded again, face pale. Ritsu grabbed her head and pulled into her shoulder, whispering in her ear. After a minute, she kissed her forehead and let her go. The black-haired woman looked much better and, taking a deep breath, told the man they were ready. He smiled and opened the door to the room.</p><p> </p><p>It was a cute little bedroom. Two small beds were pressed up against each other in the corner; toys were strewn around the floor with some crayon drawings mixed in. A pair of girls sat against the edge of the bed looking at what appeared to be a picture book of flowers. The man spoke softly as he pushed the door open. “Haruhi? Hikari? We have some nice ladies here to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two girls turned to look at the new people and stood apprehensively, the slightly smaller one hiding behind her sister. Mio and Ritsu crouched low as they entered the room, smiles on their faces. “Hi, I’m Mio, and this is Ritsu.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Hikari,” said the child in front, quietly. “Haruhi is shy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Haruhi and Hikari,” Ritsu said reaching her hand out. “We might be your new moms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our new moms?” came a tiny voice from behind Hikari.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if you like us, we’ll be your new moms.” Mio smiled even wider, sitting cross legged now. “Only if you want.” The girls looked at each other and stepped a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>“We can live with you?” Hikari asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get a kitty?” came a quick question from the shy one. Mio and Ritsu smiled at each other before turning back to the small children.</p><p> </p><p>“We already have three.” The sisters looked at each other and smiled wider than their tiny faces seemed capable of. “Do you want to see pictures?” Mio pulled out her phone and the girls inched closer. When they saw the first image of the cats all sleeping on top of each other, the girls squealed and ran over to the married couple.</p><p> </p><p>For the next hour or so, the four talked a little and played a lot. Hikari showed all the drawings she made (most of which looked like the same misshapen cat) and Haruhi told them the same thing about her doll at least fifty times, but Mio and Ritsu didn’t care. They were enamored with the small twins and were smiling the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing could have prepared them for what happened after all that. They knew they had been there a long time when the girls started to yawn, but when they crawled into their bed and asked, “Can you sing us a lullaby?”, the married couple just about died. Mio looked at Ritsu, who nodded and went to tuck the girls in. Mio steeled her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Mio,” she assured herself. “You can sing a lullaby to these girls. You’ll have to do it more often when you take them home.” And so she sang, and the girls quickly drifted off into a nap, holding each other tightly. The couple watched them for a minute before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly. The man was still at the desk when they returned to the lobby and he smiled widely at them.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you liked them? he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we come back Saturday?” Ritsu asked, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you signed up.”</p><p> </p><p>Over the next two months, Mio and Ritsu visited every day off they had, slowly jumping through the hoops of the adoption process and bonding with the adorable twins even more. On their second visit, the girls met them with smiles on their faces and laughed for the first time around them. During the third, Mio started crying when Hikari jumped into her lap to show her a new cat drawing she made. Ritsu would have made fun of her, but she nearly did the same when Haruhi slowly crawled into hers so she could show off her prettiest doll up close.</p><p> </p><p>Once all the paperwork was done and the fees paid, they brought the girls stuffed animals to celebrate the adoption. Hikari got a gray kitty and Haruhi got an orange one, and they both squealed and hugged the married woman in thanks. They each had a box of the toys and stuff they wanted to keep, carried to the car by the man at the front desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it time to go?” the twins asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Are you scared?” Ritsu replied, crouching down and patting their heads as they nodded. “It’s okay to be scared. Moving is scary.” Mio crouched and offered her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, girls. Just hold our hands. It’ll be okay.” Mio took Hikari’s hand, Ritsu took Haruhi’s, and the sisters took each other’s. They all smiled together and walked to the car, ready to start their new lives together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One Year Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu sat in her bed reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. Frowning, she looked at the clock. “11:30 pm? Why are the girls awake?” Getting out of bed, she opened the door to find her two daughters standing there holding hands, shaking. As soon as the door is open, they tackle her legs in hugs, sobbing quietly. “Haruhi, Hikari, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Between sniffles, Hikari managed to speak. “We both had nightmares…” she trailed off, planting her face back into her mom’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, poor sweeties, come here,” Ritsu cooed. “Get into bed. You two can sleep with me tonight.” She helped them climb up onto the bed and pulled the blanket over them. Ritsu put an arm around each girl, pulling their heads to her chest. “What were they about?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know. We just woke up crying together,” Haruhi said, burying her face deeper into the crook of her mom’s arm. Ritsu kissed each of them on the head and ruffled their hair, sighing. She remembered a night like this from long ago in high school.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mio and Ritsu were having their weekly sleepover, this week at Ritsu’s house. They spent the night trying to come up with lyrics for a new song. Mio, as she always did, was trying to avoid writing anything with meaning, Ritsu thought. Her current attempt was a love song involving staplers, whatever that meant. Ignoring the raven-haired girl’s absurd lyricism, Ritsu let out a big yawn, signifying that it was time for bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it is past midnight,” Mio remarked. “I’ll put the dishes away if you get the bed ready, Ritsu.” Yawning in assent, the shorter girl stood up and started rearranging the blankets and pillows so the bed could fit two people. After the thunderstorm incident, they stopped bringing out a futon for the other girl and started just sharing beds. Once Mio got back, they turned off the lights and got under the covers. Both fell asleep quickly, but Ritsu was more restless. She tossed and turned, sweating, and let out little gasps and squeaks every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, tears dripping down her face, chest heaving as she panted, trying to take in as much air as she could. Turning onto her side, she saw Mio’s hair covering her half of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t wake her,” Ritsu thought, gulping. “I should let her sleep. Mio doesn’t need to worry about me.” She got up out of bed, heading to the bathroom. When she got back, Mio was sitting up in the bed. Though it was dark, a worried look was barely visible on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ritsu, what’s wrong? You were moving weirdly and breathing heavily. Are you okay?” Her voice was laced with concern, and it wrenched the tawny-haired girl’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” she hesitated. Ritsu was the strong one, the one who had to protect Mio. She didn’t like to show weakness. But then she caught Mio’s eyes and she broke. “I had a nightmare. A bad one.” She shivered. “A really bad one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was it about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… uh, well… it was about us…” Mio nodded, urging her on. Ritsu sat down next to her on the bed and leaned her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. “I, well we… we got in a car accident. I was okay, but… well you weren’t, exactly. You were in a coma, and you wouldn’t wake up, and I talked to you every night and brought you flowers and read to you but you wouldn’t wake up and… and…” She started sobbing again.</p><p> </p><p>Arms wrapped around her head. Mio fell to the bed, holding Ritsu against her, chin resting on top of her hair. She felt tears wet the collar of her night shirt, but she didn’t care. Instead, she stroked Ritsu’s short hair and began to sing. It was an old lullaby, one neither of them had thought of in years. But hearing Mio’s powerful voice sing so sweetly, so lovingly, feeling the vibration coming from her chest in her head, it filled her with a warmth. One that spread all the way through her body, softening the phantom pain left in her heart from the nightmare. She quickly fell asleep again, this time smiling in the comfort of her best friend’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>This memory gave Ritsu an idea, and she gently shook them. “Do you want Mama to sing us to sleep?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought she wasn’t home,” Hikari replied with a sniffle.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not, but,” she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, navigating to a folder of recordings she keeps for emergencies. “I have lots of songs of Mama singing. Let’s listen to some and fall asleep together, okay?” The girls nodded, brushing their heads against her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu pressed play on the first recording and lay the phone back on the nightstand. Mio’s voice drifted out of the speakers, low but strong, and ever so sweet. It was the song she wrote for Ritsu when she proposed, but this version was acapella. The only sounds in the room were Mio’s voice, guiding her loved ones to sleep, and their breathing, out of sync, out of tune.</p><p> </p><p>When Mio arrived home from her business trip early next morning, she found them still there, the twins curled up in Ritsu’s arms, the three of them a ball of love. The songs had looped, and Mio was still singing to them, even in their sleep. Smiling, the real Mio went to sit on the edge of the bed and started harmonizing softly with the recording of herself, stroking the hair of her family members as they slept. Life was rarely so perfect, after all. She wasn’t going to ruin the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some bits of domestic fluff, preparing for the final chapter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work I've submitted, and it's from my favorite anime. These girls are so cute together, I just had to write about them for my first post. Will try to get chapter 2 up within the month. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>